


Move Slow; I'd Rather Be Kissing Your Waist

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: They’re supposed to be fraternizing with the other Chicago PD employees at this party, and so far, his girlfriend is the only one being successful at that. Riley doesn’t entirely hate it, either; sure, the appetizers are admittedly lacking in flavor and there’s country music, of all genres, playing softly in the background, but overall the socialization only feels mildly forced.The restlessness that hums throughout every bone in her body is due to something else entirely.





	Move Slow; I'd Rather Be Kissing Your Waist

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Sense8 for what's probably the millionth time and inevitably falling into rare pair ships like this and let me say, while I absolutely adore every canon ship in this show with every fiber of my being, there's something so magnetic about every pairing on this show. I've been curious about writing Wolfgang and Riley together for awhile, and once I had this idea, I just had to run with it. ;)
> 
> Title comes from the song "Keep It Up" by Chase Atlantic.

They’re supposed to be fraternizing with the other Chicago PD employees at this party — some multi-division event Will was reluctant to go to since he and Riley had stayed up too late the night before — and so far, his girlfriend is the only one being successful at that. She’s staying close with Diego and his wife since they’re the only ones she’s really close with, but she’s effectively chatting up other people that join their circle too, putting in a good word for Will and sipping mimosas whenever there’s a lull in the conversation. It’s what everyone around her is doing, and while it feels like people are just following some unwritten list of guidelines on how to act in situations like this, Riley doesn’t entirely hate it. Sure, the appetizers are admittedly lacking in flavor and there’s country music, of all genres, playing softly in the background, but overall the socialization only feels mildly forced. 

The restlessness that hums throughout every bone in her body is due to something else entirely.

Wolfgang has Will pressed to the bathroom wall, grinning against his lips and mumbling something seductive in low, husky German that Will is too distracted to translate. His knee urges between Wolfgang’s legs as his hands slip underneath his shirt and roam easily across smooth, warm skin, and Wolfgang breathes in deep. He bites his own lip, then Will’s, and Riley almost chokes on her drinks when Wolfgang’s breath fans hot across her own neck, dangerously close to that spot that he knows , through Will, that she likes. 

    “Come to the bathroom,” he says to her, or maybe thinks to her. His eyes glint and she grips the glass in her hand tighter, so much so that her knuckles turn white. Riley shakes her head, partly due to disapproval of the fact that they’re doing this same charade _again_ _—_ they went through this last week, while she was on stage DJing, too— but more so due to the fact that Diego definitely knows someone is talking to her, and she knows if he gets the idea that it’s Will related to anything sexual, he’ll never hear the end of it.

    “I’m busy,” she insists, and Wolfgang rolls his eyes. 

    “Lame,” he responds simply, and then he’s gone, not without a tender, lingering kiss to the nape of her neck. 

She visibly shivers. 

    “You cold?” Diego asks, noticing, and Riley ignores him, scanning the room for another drink cart. 

Across the hall and down the stairs, Will groans. Wolfgang sinks to his knees before him, deftly undoing the button of his pants without tearing his eyes away from his, and when he kisses his erection through his underwear, Riley feels the aftershock of the touch in the apex of her own thighs. She immediately knows she can’t ignore this. 

Still, she stands on shaky legs and fights the feelings Will and Wolfgang both try to share with her. She keeps her mind as blank as possible, pretending she’s fascinated with hearing about one of Diego’s most recent investigations — and normally she genuinely would be, but Will’s moans threaten to roll off her own tongue and she can feel Wolfgang’s fingertips curling around her waist, inviting her, taunting her. 

She excuses herself soon after, giving in, and her heart pounds all the way to the bathroom. She can’t physically go into the men’s room, of course, so she waits on the edge of the hallway near the bottom of the stairwell as she visits them. It’s strange to both walk and stand still in the same space, but she doesn’t have time to ponder the technicalities too much when Will and Wolfgang stand before her, desperate for each other  _ and _ for her arrival. 

Will grips the top of the stall divider and Wolfgang pulls his mouth away from his shaft, licking his lips and making a sound that might be considered obscene if it was anyone but them. 

    “Hey, baby,” Will says, almost casually as he smiles, boyishly and unashamed of his positioning. Riley eyes him up and down and can’t help but grin back.

    “About time you showed up,” Wolfgang scoffs dismissively, but he’s smiling too, his voice practically dripping with affection. He reaches out a hand to Riley, and she takes it, only to pull him to his feet rather than joining him next to Will.

    “I can’t take you boys anywhere,” she sighs. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

     “Now?” Will and Wolfgang both ask at the same time, and Riley nods, leading them to the exit where she meets them in person outside. 

    “Can’t be having all the fun without me,” she says lowly before leaning in to kiss both of them, briefly but more than enough to make them want more. Wolfgang kisses her back with an intensity he usually reserves for Kala and Riley smiles against his mouth. (Somewhere in Maharashtra, Kala’s lips tingle.) 

To a stranger observing the scene at the bottom of the stairwell, it’d just look like Riley was kissing Will twice. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! I'm always in the mood to talk about Sense8, either in the comments here or over at my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma!


End file.
